


How They Met

by samstoleaburger



Series: Actor and Hunter [5]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Dean likes messing with people, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/samstoleaburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meeting Jensen didn't exactly prepare Sam for the day he'd run into Jared Padalecki while wandering about aimlessly on the set of Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How They Met

**Author's Note:**

> This was hiding in my files so I figured I'd just toss up one of Sam and Jared's stories for Actor and Hunter.

He'd heard of the assumption that every single person in the world had some kind of 'twin' out there in the great, wide world. It was sort of hilarious, just on the side of outrageous. At least that's what Sam thought before Dean introduced him to Jensen. If Dean hadn't been quick to get to the point then Jensen would've ended up with one nasty bullet hole. Or cut. Either way, neither happened thanks to Dean seeing how put off his brother was by the sudden appearance of a look-a-like.  
  
Though once the young man got a chance to really look at them (really, really look) he could see that they weren't as alike as they were at first glance. Then again, that probably had to do with the fact Sam lived with Dean his whole life and the fact his brother was a tad bulkier than Jensen. However, if someone who didn't know either man saw them standing side by side, they'd automatically assume they were identical. Or, as a hunter, a shapeshifter.  
  
But he digresses.  
  
This meeting nor the many times they'd stayed at Jensen's could have prepared Sam for when he met Jared Padalecki.  
  
It had been a chilly morning and Dean had dragged Sam to set for some reason or another (which he later found out was how Dean could BS being Jensen and messing with the crew). All he knew was that everyone kept calling him 'Jared' and some even offered him candy. Then they looked so lost when he'd decline the sweet before shrugging and moving on, all the while muttering that something must be wrong because this Jared person 'never said no to sweets.'  
  
Dean seemed to be in on who this guy was but wouldn't tell Sam squat. A typical Dean move. Keeping his brother in the dark while he goes about confusing workers of who he really is. Of course in due time Dean gets bored and just heads toward his boyfriend's trailer. No surprise there.  
  
The real kick of that day was when Sam decided to try and find a way back to Jensen's to then end up lost. Kind of. Somewhat.  
  
Sue him. He can't navigate a set to save his life.  
  
Next thing he knew was someone sounding super excited as they said, "Dude, no way!"  
  
And that there was a man who looked just like him standing in front of him. Again: ecstatic at their find. Which just so happened to be Sam Winchester himself.  
  
"Jensen told me that I looked like you but holy shit. I didn't believe him. Which's funny 'cause he's got a boyfriend who looks like him and backed him up on it but - holy shit."  
  
Sam couldn't have back pedaled fast enough as this guy (it clicked at that moment that this was Jared) got closer and continued to babble on. Not like he seemed to mind that Sam was struck speechless. Nope. Jared just kept on going.  
  
"- oh God. Sorry, man. I just - _wow_. I never thought I had a twin out there somewhere, y'know? And I was kinda hopin' Jen wasn't lying when he said Dean had a brother who looked like me. Or...that I look like you. Something."  
  
In the back of his mind, Sam made a mental note to warn Jared about calling Jensen 'Jen.' Dean kind of claimed it as his nickname for the actor and would be peeved if someone else called him that. "Uh...yeah. I...yeah..."  
  
Jared just grinned and laughed at Sam's lame attempt at a response.


End file.
